kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TXToonGuy1037/Proud of Your Boy - KB Fanfic
Honey: "You boys are always get into trouble." Brad: "It's not my fault the dillweed won't stay still." Kick: "Wrong, it's your fault for watching those Tankini magizines!" Brad: "Well, maybe it's better you never been born!" Honey/Harold: "BRADLEY!!" Kick and Brad have never been close but those words pierced through Kick's heart. Kick: "You know, I sometimes I feel the same thing." Kick left the house in to The Gully. Honey, furious, slapped Brad hard, it broke his collard bone. Honey: "If you say that one more time, Bradley, and you'll regret you'll ever been born yourself." Kick was in the park leaning on his tree. Thinking how much of a black sheep he is to his family when someone spotted him. Haley: "Hi, Kick." Kick turned to see his second wing-girl, Julie Trenton's sister Haley. Kick: "Hey, squirt." Haley: "What's going on?" Kick: "It's the usual." Haley: "You mean..." Kick nodded as Haley knows about the hardships with Kick and his family, as does Gunther, Julie, Kendall, even the neighborhood. Haley: "Oh. Kick, you got a great mom. She's just concerned for you." Kick: "Yeah, too concerned." Haley: "Well, that's how moms are the times, even my mom is like that. It's not that to kill you, it's to love you." Kendall: "Hey, Haley! We gotta get ready for our soccer pep rally for tomorrow." Haley: "Coming, Kends! I gotta go, Kick!" Kick: "I'll meet up with you during the game. Knock him dead, kiddo." Haley hugged him as she left to meet up with Kendall. Kendall smiled at him and waved while he nodded. Right now, He needed some time for himself to think. Proud of your boy I'll make you proud of your boy Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma You're in for a pleasant surprise Kick Buttowski has the reputation of a suburban daredevil by those who know him. Most people has mixed feelings due to his nature. Some people want him to fail, others want him to succeed. I've wasted time I've wasted me So say I'm slow for my age A late bloomer, okay, I agree That I've been one rotten kid Some son, some pride and some joy But I'll get over these lousin' up Messin' up, screwin' up times He thought about all those times he screwed up someone's projects and routines. He almost screwed up all the time, like the time when he overextend himself between Gunther's manly recital and Billy Stumps' truck show and again with being on a slow ride with Gunther and wanting to go to a faster ride; Mr. Vickle's roses; Brianna's dance recital a few times; some of Kendall's projects. No matter how hard he tries, he always ends up screwing up at times. Being a daredevil comes with a price, a risky one at that. You'll se, Ma, now comes the better part Someone's gonna make good Cross his stupid heart Make good and finally make you Proud of your boy He thought of the time when he asked his mom to do the water ski stunt with him when he discovers is his mother was the famous Honey Splash. He'll never forget the day he receives his first jumpsuit, it was from his mother to support his dream. Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer You won't get a fight here, no ma'am Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good But that couldn't be all that I am Even though his mom scolds him for his uncontrollable nature, Kick knows deep down is to protect from getting into too much trouble, worst than he gets himself too now. Kick has made a lot of enemies in his lifetime like his brother Brad, Gordie Gibble, Miss Chicarelli, Ronaldo. Kick has made a lot of friends like his best bud Gunther, Haley, Wade, Hush and Razz, Scarlett Rosetti, Jackie, Emo Kid, Mouth, even Julie and Kendall. Water flows under the bridge Let it pass, let it go There's no good reason that you should believe me Not yet, I know, but Sometimes, he wonders if Mellowbrook would be better if he wasn't around or someone else. But his friends help prove the town wrong at times, but his family is still in an sociological level, except him and Honey. Someday and soon I'll make you proud of your boy Though I can't make myself taller Or smarter or handsome or wise I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you Mom, I will try to Try hard to make you Proud of your boy Kick: "Mom, someday, somehow, I'll make you proud. I promise." Mom: "You already have." Kick turned to see Honey and she hugged him and Brianna by her side. Brianna: "Kick, I...." Brianna, in tears, couldn't make the words and instead hugged her brother remorsefully and sobbed. Brianna (muffled): "I'm sorry, Kick. I wasn't that a great of a sister to you." Kick: "I'm sorry that I haven't...." Brianna (still crying): "Don't say that, Kick! You're an awesome brother! Reckless but a great brother." Harold: "Hey, son. I just wanna let you know that I apologize if I was overbearing." Kick: "It's okay, Dad." Harold: "To make up for it, I'm letting you ride Monique carnival tonight." Kick: "I forgot about the festival at the dock." Kick was in deep thought about this. Brianna: "So was I, but come on, Kick, I wanna go, please!" Kick: "Okay, okay!" Kick sat at the driver's seat, Harold at the passenger's seat, and Honey and Brianna at the back, as they left the driveway heading towards the dock. Wade: Hey Danger Dude! Kick: "Hey, Wade, Gunther." Gunther: "Kick, you gotta come see." Kick: "What?" Julie: "Ladies and gentleman, come to see the "Dunk the Dillweed" game, and on top of the tank is the rotten, remorseless, brutal Brad Buttowski!" The line consisted of Mouth, Emo Kid, Jackie, Gunther, Lucy, Jessica, Haley, and the first line is Kendall. Julie: "Well, it's my best bud, Kendall!" Kendall: "So, Bradley, why did filmed Clarence on that show, 'Brad'd'?" Brad: "To show support to my brother." Julie: "(mimics buzzer) LIE! Absolute lie! Kends, throw the ball!" Kendall: "With pleasure!" Brad: "Wait, I mean to..." It was too late because Kendall throw the ball on the lever, and the shaft opened dunking Brad. The line was laughing, everyone after Kendall in the line follow suit to dunk Brad. Kick was so impressed how fast Kendall's throw is. Haley comes to the tank Brad is in. Haley: "You should've been kinder to your brother, Brad. Instead you keep being the worst jerk wad you become to your brother." Gunther: "I wanted something happening to Brad, and this was something I forgot about." Kick: "You're lucky, your girlfriend is clever with plans and ideas." Gunther: "Yeah, Julie is one a kind." Kendall hugged him. Kendall: "Hey, I heard what Haley told me what happened." Kick: "I figured." Kendall: "Your mom is proud of you, Kick." Kendall leaned and planted her lips on Kick's. Kendall: "Don't doubt yourself too much, my handsome daredevil." Kick: "Thanks, babe." Kick kissed his girlfriend back. Kick and his friends were talking. Brianna came to Kick. Brianna: "Kick, Mom need you." Kick: "I'll be back." Julie: "Take your time, slowpoke." Kick: "Hey!" Kendall: "Stop calling my boy slow." Julie: "I'm just messing with him. No harm." Kendall: "I know." Kick: "Friends." Honey: "I'm so proud of you, Kick Buttowski. Remember when I said I left to the stunt material to you?" Kick: "I'll never forget." Honey: "Well, I might take you on some stunts at times. Not all the time but just in occasion." Kick: "That's pretty fair, besides you're an awesome mom. I love you." Honey: "You're an awesome son, and I love you too." Honey and Kick hugged. Despite everything, Kick knows now his mom loves him and will always be proud of him. That was "Proud of Your Boy", an incredible deleted song from my all-time Disney film Aladdin, with lyrics by Howard Ashman, and music by Alan Menken. Song by Clay Aiken - www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SlKWA… Song by Adam Jacobs - www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_CKQq… KB Characters © Sandro Corsaro & Chris Savino Category:Blog posts